


The Signs of Three

by Robocornstars



Series: Two Deceptions and a Baby [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Starscream is not handling carrying well





	1. Chapter 1

since he'd found out that he was carrying starscream seemed to be throwing himself into every dangerous situation he could find, whether he meant it or not. After being sent to the med bay for the third time this week Megatron had decided he'd had enough. When he arrived at the med bay the obnoxious seeker was lazily scrolling through a datapad despite the dented and scratched wings hook was currently tending to, nor did he acknowledge his worried trine mates hovering anxiously at his side. "Starscream!" The seeker startled, nearly dropping his datapad as his optics went wide. "What the hell were you thinking running headfirst into an autobot attack!?" 

"He wasnt." Starscream elbowed Thundercracker harshly. "I thought I was don't my job as your second in command!" 

"You could have gotten hurt you idiot!"

"I'm not made of glass! Besides the autobots got off far worse than I did."

"That's not the point, you could have been seriously injured if not worse!" By now hook had fled before medical equipment started flying, leaving Skywarp to tend to the damaged wings before Starscream blew a fuse. 

Starscream let out and undignified screech as he chucked the datapad at Megatrons helm, barely missing him. "Okay that's enough! the two of you are acting like sparklings and frankly I've had enough of being in the middle of your petty and I'm sure 'warp is sick of it too!" Starscream crossed his arms, glaring daggers into Megatrons chest. "Why are you yelling at me, it's Megatrons fault that i-"

"Shut up Starscream, you've done nothing but get yourself into trouble for the last month!" Megatron smirked and he watched starscreams scowl deepen, glad he wasn't the only one who noticed his antics. "You too Megatron, you've let him run around unchecked and the only solution you've offered is screaming at him! The two of you need to grow the hell up if you intend to raise this sparkling!" The room descended into a tense silence after Thundercracker ended his rant, to be honest both Megatron and Starscream seemed afraid of him. 

megatron awkwardly cleared his throat "I suppose my actions my have been slightly...irrational. When hook clears to to leave we will discuss your actions privately." Thundercracker nodded seemingly satisfied with Megatrons proposal. "And the two of you are going to talk about it like rational adults right?" the two nodded sheepishly, the previous argument seeming rather silly now. Satisfied with his work Thundercracker picked up a buffer and set to work on Starscreams wings, leaving Megatron to shuffle awkwardly out of the med bay in defeat.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was almost noon now, Hook had discharged Starscream hours ago he just don't want to see Megatron, especially after the conversation with Thundercracker this morning. His usual confidence melted away with each step he took towards the their habsuite. Megatron wouldn't be that mad would he? Gathering what little courage he had he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Megatron was already there, sitting at his desk going though the surveillance files of this mornings attack. Starscream made a beeline for the berth hoping he could just slide under the covers and sleep for the rest of eternity. Surprisingly Megatron didn't confront him which was almost unheard of.

Starscream took full advantage of his more docile behavior, throwing himself against the berth with a soft 'thump'. Starscream was so busy wrapping himself in blankets he didn't notice megatron leave his desk until he was looming over him. "Ugh, why can't I relax without you doing your weird 'towering thing'? It's creepy megs." Megatron sighed and sat beside his seeker burrito. "Are we not going to talk about this mornings attack?"

"What's there to talk about? I saw an opportunity and I took it!"

"That's my point! You throw yourself headfirst into danger without considering other options or worrying about your safety!" 

"I had it under control!"

"No you didn't, that's why you ended up in the med bay! You have to understand that not only are your risking your life and the lives of the other soldiers, you are now risking an innocent life! Until you under stand that I'm taking you off active duties!" Starscream whined and kicked his thrusters at megatron in a rather childish display, it reminded him of the time Ravage got stuck in some sheets Rumble and Frenzy left lying around. "You can't seriously expect me to sit on my aft all day doing...whatever the pit Soundwave does all day?!"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do! Wait do you really not know what soundwave does? He's the communications officer for Primus sake!" Starscream snaked an arm out of his blankets searching for the nearest pillow. Grabbing the nearest pillow and bringing it down on Megatrons helm repeatedly. "Starscream I'm only trying to protect you."

"I know."

"Does that mean you're going to stop attacking me?"

"Absolutely not." Megatron laid down beside him with and exhausted sigh and resigned to his fae at the hands of a now cheerfully smug seeker.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a month and a half and Starscream had started showing and to say he was unhappy about it was a vast understatement. His irritability levels had reached immense levels and everyone on the nemesis had been doing their best to tip-toe around his emotions, anyone who didn't was sure to get the beat down of their life. Some weren't smart enough to catch on whether it was by choice or by sheer ignorance.

Skywarp, as expected, was trying is best to get on Starscreams nerves. "Star you're starting to get a bit chubby y'know." Skywarp teased, poking and prodding at the seekers distended stomach. "No one asked for your opinion you blithering idiot!" 

"All I'm sayin' is that you're starting to show, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Warp don't tease him. He is right though you're starting to show and the other seekers are starting to spread rumors, trying to figure out who the sire is."

"Well, that's none of their damn business!" Thundercracker sighed powering down his data pad and tossing it haphazardly onto the berth beside him. "The news is going to get out eventually, and what happens when the Autobots catch wind of your condition." Starscream shrugged, climbing into berth beside his brother and wrapping himself in the large plush blankets. "Have you even eaten breakfast yet?" Another shrug. "Damnit Star, you have to take care of yourself! You're carrying for Primus' sake!" 

“So what?! I didn’t ask for this! Do you think I want some sticky, snot-nosed sparkling to take care of? I’ve already got Skywarp to take care of and that’s more than enough!”

“Hey, at least I could keep my fraggin’ legs closed instead of poppin’ my panels every time Megatron so much as looks in my direction!” Starscream’s optics went wide. He grabbed the closet pillow and chucked the nearest pillow across the room at Skywarp, prompting a childish shriek as Skywarp attempted to dodge his attack. Thundercracker sighed, placing a servo on Starscream’s shoulder. “Star I know you’re not too happy with your current situation but that’s no excuse not to take care of yourself. Besides with you gone that puts me and ‘Warp in charge of the air troops and I’m not exactly sure ‘Warp knows what he’s doing. We need you in your best shape after this kid is born.”

“With Skywarp in charge there won’t be any troops left to command! I can’t believe Megatron left that moron in charge, he’ll screw everything up!”

“Star have a little faith in him, it could be worse. Megs could have left the coneheads in charge.” Starscream shuddered at the thought. He hated having to give up control over the troops because he was “unfit to lead in his current condition” He should be out kicking Autobot aft yet he was stuck in the Nemesis unable to do much other than watch the others.

He felt useless but maybe Thundercracker was right if he was going to be stuck with this sparkling he might as well use it to his advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a real sad one boys

Starscream sauntered down the halls of the Nemesis, his trine mates had kicked him out of their room and he was avoiding going back to his berth in Megatrons quarters. He missed the warmth of the berth and the bedsheets that always smelled like gunpowder and high grade, like Megatron, but he was not willing to put up with the ridiculous lecture Megatron had no doubt prepared for him so he did what he did best. 

He ran.

He couldn’t keep running forever, he’d spent the day roaming the halls narrowly avoiding any unwanted attention. Soundwave had nearly caught him and dragged him back to Megatron but luckily star managed to escape with only a dent or two to show for it. Every time he allowed himself a moment’s rest he’d run into more unwanted company. 

Testing his luck once more he dragged himself down to one of the packed cargo holds to try and get some sleep. It wasn’t an ideal place to rest but it was quiet and perfect for hiding. He nestled himself in between a couple of rather large storage crates. He tossed and turned until he found a position that was at least semi-comfortable before letting sleep overtake him.

\------------------------------------

The familiar scent of gunpowder and high grade washed over Starscream, the scent filling his olfactory sensors and filling him with a feeling of warmth and comfort. He nuzzled himself into the blankets, sighing contentedly.

Wait, he didn’t have any blankets in the cargo hold.

He rolled over, coming face to chest with Megatron. He watched his chest rise and fall slowly as he snored in his sleep. Starscream began to panic as he considered his options. He could stay and wait for him to wake up or he could try and sneak out without waking him. Both options would most likely end with undesirable results. He figured he might as well stay and face his consequences later. He was tired and the berth was so soft, a few more hours of sleep couldn’t hurt right?

\------------------------------------

A firm hand stoked Starscream’s wing, slowly rousing him from sleep. He groaned and yawned groggily as his optics refocused. “Oh good, you’re finally up” Starscream groaned at the tone of his voice, Megatron’s words practically dripping with disappointment and annoyance. “I was beginning to think all that running you did put you down for good. Are you ready to talk or are you going to start running again? I highly advise against running, I have bots ready to capture and throw you into the brig if needed.” Starscream huffed, pressing his face closer to Megatron’s chest reveling in his warmth.

“This whole ‘independent’ thing needs to stop, you’re acting even more stupid than usual. You will either cease this reckless behavior or I will have it ceased for you.” 

“How exactly do you intend to do that? You’ve taken everything else! You’ve stripped me of my command, stuck me with Soundwave as if I needed a babysitter, have your second rate medics constantly monitoring and checking up on me, I’m barely allowed to care for myself!”

“Well until you learn to show some responsibility and take better care of yourself I will have to have others do it for you since you obviously do not care enough about yourself or this sparkling!” Megatron was sitting up now, towering over Starscream as he shouted at him. He shrunk back in submission, wings twitching in fear and shock. “Is that all I am to you?”

“What? Do you th-”

“Am I just the bot carrying your sparkling and nothing else?! Am I just here to fulfill that purpose and that’s it? You just want someone to carry on this stupid legacy of yours!” Starscream clutched Megatron’s hands in his own, squeezing them tightly and pulling his closer as if letting go would mean losing everything. Megatron, his command, the sparkling, everything seemed to be falling apart before his very eyes, his whole world shattering to pieces. He had everything he wanted but he felt that if he let go he’d lose it all. His hands had begun to make dents in the armor around Megatron’s wrist. Starscream couldn’t meet his optics, his head hung low, tears rolled down his cheeks in a steady stream, his frame shook as he sobbed. Megatron sighed, his expression softening. “That’s not what I meant and you know it, your dramatizations are making the situation worse and you’re only working yourself up over trivial things.” He pulled Starscream into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close as he cried.

“I need you to understand that I’m not doing this to hurt you, I’m doing this to make sure BOTH of you are safe and healthy. You may be a selfish, over-pampered brat but I do care for your well being.” Starscream punched his shoulder, laughing quietly as he wiped the tears from his optics. “I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.”

“Would you be upset if I said both?” He was punched much harder this time, a loud clang resonated through the room and a small dent had formed where Starscream’s fist had made contact with Megatron’s armor. “Relax, I’m only kidding.” 

Starscream wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed, letting Megatron wipe the last of the tears away with his thumb. He pressed light kisses against the seeker’s cheeks, his servos slowly stroking his wings in a comforting motion. 

“Feelin’ a little better?” Starscream hummed in agreement, too tired to speak. He let his limbs fall limp against his chest. “I still want my troops back when this kid is outta me.” Megatron chuckled. “We can discuss your command status later.”


End file.
